Alexander Maxwell Giauzar III
Alexander Maxwell Giauzar III Ship : Volantis Titl e: Al chemist Age: 22 Race: Human Homeworld: Earth Hometown: Date of Birth: Personality Alexander is a charmer, he is a thief and he is thrill seeker. This young man is blessed and cursed with his knowledge. He might not know the way out of a situation but he will find or make one. His personally is care free and friendly. He tends to try and charm to many women, and sometimes he can ravel on and on about him art. He never sleeps; he is waylays up, experimenting, gamboling, reading in a abandon library or up with a female companion. He is softy and generally his good nature gets him and his crew in trouble along with his clearness can be a big flirt. Biography Alexander was born in the Americans. He was always a trouble maker. In his early life he was involved in the thieves guild. His charm, quick wits let him excel so much that the assassin’s guild wanted him in. Alexander has one major rule, never kill, his refuels meat death so he ran away from the Americas to Europe. There he spend years meeting woman and stalling. Eventually ending up in jail. There in jail he found an Alchemist. Trough braves and manipulation Alexander was able to access hidden books on Alchemy. Later in life he summand a creature from beyond this world. This creature was a fairy king that tricked Alexander. The fairy king gave Alexander the luck of his people but cursed him with all the truth of his world. This knowledge made Alexander excel so much in alchemy that there was little to be learn from old text, but it did leave him crazed. When he was released from jail he meet a crew of rouges and thus became the head Alchemist of the Celestial Rouges, no knowing that his past was going to come back harm not only him but the friends that he has come to call a family. Alexander Maxwell Giauzar III was born in the Americas during the rain of Queen Victoria. His parents hailed from Europe, Father from Spain and Mother from England. Alexander was born in to a well of family. With his parents always working Alexander had a lot of time to himself and in his child hood he often spend some time reading or taking things apart. From the beginning Alexander was a trouble maker, always questioning authority, often thinking that most rule where idiotic. This got him kicked out from school on numerous occasions. Alexander was never terribly strong, but heated bullies. Often standing up to the big kids at school. Coming home with a bloody nose or a detention slip to mom. His mother was hardly there but his father was absent all the time, do to work. Dispute Alexander’s trouble making habits he was a bright kid. He never turned in work but all his test where excellent, teacher thought he was a cheat, wish he is. Alexander found pickpocketing an easy takes. Never got caught by authorities for this. His bad reputation and thieving habits eventually lead him to the thieves guild that connected the Europe, and all the Americas. Throw these three continents Alexander name speared quickly for in 5 years he exiled the top ranks of his guild. The saying was “silver fingers and a ton of gold.” For his quick fingers and slippery tong; for his ability to steel from under peoples nose and having diplomacy and bluffing skills. Alexander left his old life in his mid teens for the guild. Often leaving present to this parents. Making sure they had to never work again. Alexander’s life style was one to be envied, his charm attracted the woman he wanted and his “work” gave him what he needed. In the guild he often got teased for having a hart, Alexander thought nothing of this, he just saw it odd to steal from those who had little to steal from. Often getting in fights with the adults for re-stealing stolen items and giving it back to the poor that were stolen from. He stayed in Europe to be closer to the heads of the guild. His reputation fallowed him. At nights in taverns and inns, there were few who did not know of Alexander. A leady killer and a thieve. Woman all wanted his attention and men hid their coin. Entering his 7th year in the thieves guild during his 18 birthday Alexander was giving a letter in a black envelop. Being a “master” thieve for ongoing 3 years now, Alexander know a trap when he saw one. Opening the leather carefully as not to inhale the poisons power, within he read: Master Alexander, Thieve of the Order of There: Sliver finger Gold tongue We have been watching your actions for the past year. We are impressed with your talents. In short we would insist your corporation to the Assassins guild . This is no request this is a promotion. Your first target will be announced within 2 days time. Your filer to eliminate the target will mean death; your refuels to join will mean death. Your old life ends today. Your new coda name will be given after the success of your first mission. Alexander never wanted to kill. He had only one rule, never harm a leady, but the tough of taking someone’s life was frightening. The assassins saw people as targets, woman and children alike. Alexander took the only course of action he could live with; he ran telling no one and leaving no trace. He did this also as a personal challenge “let’s see how long I can out smart these simpletons.” Alexander’s old habits where hard to suppress and his small time fame meant he must hid most of the time. Eventual he was caught at a Saloon. He was ratted out by some of his female companions. This serendipity would make it hard for the Assassin guild to get to him in prison. Alexander was sentence to life and leaded a disturber of the peace, but not dangerous. In prison Alexander read and practiced old tactical maneuvers learned in the guild. In prison Alexander meet and odd fellow by the name of Nikolas. This man was an Alchemist a very rear and dangerous art. Nikolas would talk for hours of the beauty of this art and the philosophy that came with it. Alexander was overwhelmed. By luck his prison had simple books on Alchemy. A vast majority of the print was wrong, or just folk lore. Nickolas distingue the false from the real. In secret and throw bribes the two practiced there arts. Eventually acquiring illegal copies of Alchemic books from guards that where in contact with city official or historians. One book in particular had a forbidden art of alchemy this book was called the Necrotic. Here all forms of alchemy where illegally by the church and law, although this information was never reviled to the public. By the movements in power this books never existed. Alexander quickly mastered and memorized transition circles, alchemic equations and formulas. Potion making was his specialty. To the few that witness Alexander’s talents thought it be magic, which some called it. Nicholas explains that this is a new form a science explained by Ather a force that unites all the different possible worlds. Alexander knowledge in philosophy was vast, and possible world was a theory and not existing, until the day that Nicholas showed him the bones of a fairy. “Different worlds do exist and different creatures inhabit them. Cheerful Alexander you’re lucky to be in a world with a false belief in freedom. Other realms have cruel rules with technology surpassing this ones” – A casuinon from Nicholas. Alexander thrust for knowledge and fascination with the fairy bones led him to practice the forbidden art. One night Alexander spent several hours summing a fairy and he did for a short period of time. By luck this fairy was a king if his clam, a conversation was held between the two. The fairy reveled his identity as a king, and constantly tried to bared with Alexander or trick him into something. The circle bound magic was about to dissipate when the fairy mead a deal “My foolish one, do you wish to have a small teats of my powers, Ill give you the grace of my people but this comes at a price… in exchange ill also give you the knowledge of this world, what do you say” he side as he smile and his sharp fangs glowed in the shadows. Alexander thought infant knowledge and pure luck on my side, how much good can I do, and think of all I can achieve. “Your King”-as he bowed- “I accept”. The fairy king dissipated only a glimmer of his corked smile was left when suddenly a massive pain struck Alexander. Alexander’s nearly died from the mass of information that came to his head. The pain short from his head to his hart and was felt throw every vain. Alexander saw a realm that was pure, he was outside of it and saw perfection of all. Alexander only way of explain it was throw Plato’s view. The fairy’s side “this is Truth” before Alexander recognized that he was the one screaming and convulsion on the floor. Alexander stood up and the tansfutaion circle as well as the fairy where gone. Alexander could never truely explain what he saw. He was there for as long that it felt as thou it was just a glance. Alchemy and its driving force came as natural as breathing now. Alexander suppressed his teacher with in seconds. Alexander explained his vision to Nicholas “It was the Truth, Plato called it the Forms remember the republic? What do all dogs have in conmen, what is the essence of a dog, well whatever that is I was it. Not just dogs and cats, trees and rocks, but the essence of humanity, the essence of justice, truth , love in perfect from…. I saw pain and the perfection of suffering”-Alexander side in tears and with a grip fist- “Suffering and death its so perfect…” Alexander felt more connected to his decision on never killing, for he saw all life as equal. He saw how pointless life was and from not going insane he explained to himself that it’s all a joke. “ya a joke like just a big smile” from there Alexander voided to not show people what he saw the reality of everything was so painful that he will put a smile on to make sure no one sees the suffering of it all, to help people not see the dark and perfect side of Truth. This similarity and unity of negative and positive haunted Alexander. During his prison times London was being treated by a national terrorist. One day this man attacked close to the prison with a nano clockwork bomb. Hearing this Alexander used his gold tong to pursue the higher ups to let him disable the bomb. With a combination of Alchemy and his talents from the many years in the Order of Three disarming various traps. The operation took 30 minutes of pure terror, no mastic where aloud for one milometer off target and Alexander would end thousands of lives. With the bomb disarmed Alexander’s crimes where expunged. Alexander saw no more of the Assassins guild after him. Eventually getting forged papers that identified him as an Alchemist for the queen, Alexander traveled freely. Exploration, learning, tasting the plagues of the flesh and mind as he traveled. His exploration where mainly to find knowledge and to see if there were any traises of the odd magical creature left in his world. He came in contact with a ship known as the Skywood Thorn. The ship had a pirate as a caption, mechanical doll weapon specialist, a fin gentlemen who tended to end his negations with fist rather than words. Alexander became the first meat in this ship. Traveling together and adventuring with them. His alchemy came into good use. With forged papers his time with this ship was spend hunting down supernatural phenomena that regular law enforcements could not. This was good pay and great travel. What more did Alexander want… his craving for this things where easily satisfied. Alexander wanted freedom. He wanted to adventure on his on with no permission from the higher ups. Alexander left this ship when he saw beauties physical from. On his adventure he came across the airship that he never got a name to. He saw a specimen of beauty so perfect it supposed a Ross its self. Alexander added a new search to his adventuring. To find further evidence of fairies and this goddess of a woman that he jokily called lady luck. Alexander travels in attempt to try and come in contact with her lead him to unexplored areas of the world. Here he came in contact with an odd man. This cloaked man asked Alexander one question upon there first encounter “would you kill me, my good man?” Alexander thought the character insane and though nothing of it. Not long after that city Alexander was in came under attack by an unknown force. Hundreds died that night, Alexander was unprepared he Alchemy came to little aid for it took to long for any circle to be drawn and all he could do was escape. When the fires dissipated and the screams stopped, all the evidence left was one note that said: Alexander you should have stopped this, you could have saved all these people if you simple took my life when I asked. This will not end until you finish me. -The Misfit Alexander felt the weight of guilt over him, the survivors blamed him and throw stones when they saw him. Alexander prepared for the worst mead a pistol that would shoot out what he could brow, and armed himself with viles on belts all over, in addition to this he mead a portable alchemic lab. With all this he set out to look for the Misfit. This man was all in black with no skin on his face. Alexander learned only little of this man but this information was all he needed. The Misfit was a former grunt on a traditional pirate ship. This grunt was curl and had malice intentions. The caption of the ship was feed up with him and as punishment the Misfit was to walk the plank. The ship was flying up high when this happened. Upon landing on the ground was instant death. The Misfit landed in an old voodoo temple. The Shaman who lived there was full of anger as his temple was desecrated and destroyed. The shaman parade a cures on the dead man, he was never to die unless a same ritual that placed the cures on him would be preformed again. The process left the man with no flesh on his face. The Misfit was in raged and killed all that lived in the temple grounds. For years the Misfit though this a gift but a century passed and he tired of the world, hunger and plagues could not be meet and he was constantly trusty and unsatisfied with his malice. The skull of a man recherché the old and saw that this magic could only be reversed with magic of the same type and strength. Alexander know that Alchemy was once thought to be magic, but it’s just a branch of science that’s still to be fully understood. Alexander did recall the proses in with this ritual was to end the Misfit’s life. The process would require a death for all the ones Misfit has lived, To end his life Alexander would have to sacrifice others, to balance the “eternal” life we was granted. Alexander encountered the man in a disclosed area so non would be harmed. Alexander tried to reason with the Misfit, but all the Misfit heard was a refusal “Well Coward if you will not end me ill force you to!” The Misfit’s eyes glowed and he was able to preformed slight alchemy with no aid, smile fire but this could take down the forest. Alexander drank a position of speed, his specialty, but the Misfit was filled with brute strength and physical harm did nothing to slow him down. Exhausted from battle, and with broken bones Alexander thought that the only way to survive was but to run and dispread last attempt Alexander cracked on of his viles, a thick fog came so think light could not penetrate. With his goggle on Alexander would just have to move silently to escape, a simple task for him but with broken bones the slight movement when excruciating. Alexander took months to heal, with the aid of his Alchemy. This time Alexander took masseur to understand were the Misfit learned his power. The Misfit learned only the dark arts of alchemy. In exploration of labs the Misfit left behind Alexander found successful created homunculi, by transmuted creatures. A man with the skull of a jackal and wings of an eagle had been left in the lab to die. The lab was a blood bath. The smell old decay was all around. Different creatures that Alexander could only explain as sick and twisted experiment or game to the twisted mind on the misfit. A man’s bones where transmuted with wood. The note of this experiment side that the man only survived a few hours, his body attacked itself and he die of unnatural poisons. The bones here use as a decretive chair. Other accounts of homunculi fighting to the death for a dear to eat, sometimes it was a child with a small knife to defend itself…Life was just entertainment to the Misfit. In the notes alexander came to the conclusion that the misfit engraves formulas and equations from the Necrotic on to his on body. Alexander burnt the labs an any remains of notes, formulas or circles so no one would ever use them. A year passed with no contact from the demon, as Alexander labeled him. On a night of cheerful celebration at a tavern, a child came to Alexander. “Humm, sir and man told me to ask you something, …. Well he side, to ask you if you’re ready from the suffering” Alexander eyes grow wider as the kid ran. Alexander finished his drink noticing a bit light headed, he know the sings, he would pass out in at any point know, he tried to worn the people to flee. The folks around thought nothing other than, Alexander had one to many. Alexander awoke to the smell of burn flesh and red lights. The town was in a blesse but quiet. A séance of horror as thou Alexander was reading from a book. Men on pikes, children burnt, woman deflower in public display and killed. The horror angered Alexander. He searched for any surveyed but found none. Alexander fell to his knees knowing this was all his flat, for he was to compelled to end the demons life. When Alexander heard a faint cry. A little girl half live was attaching herself to a burnt doll. Her body was mutilated; Alexander saw only purity in her eyes. He put her head to him knees and hummed a lullaby he thought once forgotten. In the end all he could do was wispier “Go to sleep angel. It will all be well.” Tears came to Alexander and then laughter field the air. The Misfit stood in the embers and ash of the town. Alexander did not hesitate, he flew in to battle blow after blow, Shooting the man with alchemic acid , rays of sub freezing tempter but this did little. Every time Alexander knocked him down he stood up to knock Alexander down. Alexander has two viles left one of speed and his trump card, the drank a vile of speed. Alexander line of attack was to barray him with gun fire as a diversion to collapse a vile down the troth of the Misfit. Alexander was slowly during out the fight giving his enemy specific components to fester in his body. The final blow was a potion that was forced down his trought which expander to the Misfits vain. The Misfits own blood was turn against him spreading out his orifices and covering him in a thick sheet of ice. This ice should never melt, if Alexander planed correctly. Alexander walked away from that battle never looking back and never mention the encounter to anyone. Alexander left all that behind him. One day he came across a beautiful madam in the market street. Alexander was more intrigued with her small money purse on her side. Walk by Alexander side Hello and he took it. Alexander walked a few steps before noticing she stolid from him as well. both, turned and pointed simotanasly shouting “Thief!” a few seconds later a unexplained laughter amerced from both, She introduce herself as L.A. Noire. The police chased them for thief was yelled. In a running conversation Alexander learn that her crew was from a different realm and was asked to join. Later reviling that all where rouges, all wanted men and woman. He felt at home. From that day he was one of the Celestial Rouges. Category:Characters